Three Hours to Sunrise
by Kenzieismyhero
Summary: Sebastian wakes up during the night after being ordered to obey any orders given by Grell. One-shot, rating for implied sex.


Three hours to sunrise

Sebastian disentangled himself the moment Grell was sound asleep. Though none of it showed on his face, shame burned hot under his skin.

"Oh, Bassie!" Grell murmured in his sleep, clutching a pillow.

Sebastian felt the burn settle in his checks. He gathered his clothes and dressed quickly, marking the torn waistcoat as ruined and tossing it into the fireplace. He hurried to the door, hoping to escape before Grell could command him again.

"Oh Bassie, don't leave me." Grell murmured.

The demon butler stopped, with his hand on the doorknob. He signed heavily, lowering his hand back to his side. Grell settled, and Sebastian leaned against the door. Freedom was just beyond the flimsy wood, but he couldn't reach it.

_Sebastian, this is an order. You will serve Grell as you would serve me. Until sunrise, you are his servant and must obey his every command_.

He crossed the room to the window and looked out. He calculated it would be three hours to sunrise. Three hours. Hopefully Grell slept soundly. Sebastian had put a good effort forth. After all, what kind of butler would he be…? He shook his head and combed his dark hair from his face. He wasn't entire sure why his young master had condemned him to this. It was not the first time Ciel had bargained with Grell for Sebastian, but was the first time Ciel had honored the agreement. Sebastian felt his shame turn into a hot flash of anger.

Grell murmured in his sleep. Sebastian froze, even holding his breath. It was his last wish that the reaper wake up. Grell settled again, moaning something about 'seeing the light.'

Sebastian lowered himself into the chair he had nearly shattered. Habit led him to adjust his gloves, though only one had been found (now that he thought of it, he dimly recalled it being savagely molested). His marked hand was the one uncovered, and he studied the contract that bound him to the young noble. Ciel was angry with him, which was the only thing that could explain his being handed over to Grell's less-than-gentle hands. Normally, Sebastian did not particularly care how his young master felt about him, but as this opinion had led him _here_, Sebastian was willing to ponder what he might have done wrong. It mostly likely had something to do with that stupid human who'd stepped between Ciel and the current weapon headed in his direction. Just like that stupid human boy to be upset over another's death. Sebastian gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his forehead. Time had slowed to crawl; he could almost swear it had stopped completely. He found himself hoping his master would forget the agreement and call for him. Anything-_anything_—was better than being at Grell's mercy. Sebastian began pacing for a while, then returned to the chair. He turned it carefully so its back was towards the reaper who was now snoring louder than Pluto could roar. Honestly, Sebastian would have taken the demon hound's company right now, no matter what form he was in. He went to the window and redid his calculation—it was perhaps two hours now.

"Not too bad," he murmured to himself. Provided Grell did not wake up, Sebastian would be free soon. He returned to his chair and worried a button that seemed to have pulled loose on his shirt. If he was lucky, he would spend the rest of the long night in the chair. Unfortunately, luck did not seem to be favoring him.

"Bassie?"

Sebastian bit back a curse unutterable in the hearing of mortals.

Grell's red hair tangled underneath him and prevented him from sitting up completely to look for the demon butler. "Bassie, where are you?"

It wasn't an order, so Sebastian didn't respond. He could see Grell's reflection in the polished silver candlestick on the mantel. The reaper rubbed his eyes and squinted at the edge of the room before retrieving his glasses from where Sebastian had hung them from the bedpost and looking around again. "Bassie, are you hiding? Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Sebastian closed his eyes, then stood, so as not to prolong the inevitable.

"There you are!" Grell's narrow body slammed into his back and the reaper's arms plastered the demon's to his sides. "I was afraid this had all been a wonderful dream! Oh Bassie!"

Sebastian forced the reaper away from him, holding the embarrassment from his face.

"Now, Bassie, I have some wonderful ideas for the rest of our night…"

Sebastian took a deep breath, knowing that what was about to follow would be even more degrading orders. So he took matters into his own hands.

Grell's eyes flew wide open when Sebastian grabbed his chin and kissed him. Sebastian refused to open his own as he felt Grell's body mold to his own. When finally Sebastian pulled away the reaper was panting with exertion. He stared up into Sebastian's red eyes with an expression bordering on delirium and opened his mouth as though to speak. Sebastian set a finger on his lips and pulled Grell back towards the rumpled bed, teasing him with a few light kisses. It worked, as Grell couldn't recover himself enough to issue any new orders. Sebastian pushed him down onto the mattress and stood over him a moment. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it open.

Grell opened his mouth to speak and Sebastian silenced him again, this time with his lips. He could feel the blood pounding in the body beneath him, and for a moment he felt a thrill of power. Grell may have command of him, but if he played this well, the demon could control the reaper, at least until the sun rose. Pausing to tenderly stroke a hand through the long red hair, Sebastian smiled down at his victim, then proceeded to ensure that Grell would never forget the night.

Sunrise finally came, and Sebastian watched it from the bed. Grell was sprawled across him, and rising was not an option. Relief coursed through him as the dawn began to lighten and he shoved Grell off him by force.

"Se-Bassie-Chan?" Grell asked, still sounding out of breath.

"The sun has risen; I am now free of you." Sebastian said in explanation, fastening his trousers.

"But…this night…" Grell sounded confused.

"Is now over. And if any sort of luck favors me, it will never be repeated." He stood to retrieve the rest of his clothing.

"You said…"

"I said nothing," Sebastian was being crueler than necessary. "You merely projected your own feelings onto me." He stopped at the doorway, his hand on the knob. "Good day, Grell Sutcliff." The demon butler felt a surge of cruel happiness at the lost expression on Grell's face.

Ciel was still in bed when Sebastian returned to the manor. How he had prepared himself for it, Sebastian wasn't sure. He paused a moment over the sleeping boy. Ciel always looked so peaceful when he slept. The smile on his face and the general emotions Sebastian sensed from him told him Ciel was having a pleasant dream. Normally, Sebastian would wait before waking him, allowing him to finish the dream. But this morning Sebastian didn't even hesitate before throwing open the curtains and calling his Master to rise.

"It's time to wake up, my lord."


End file.
